


Got Me Floored

by lycanvirgin (phoenixzeal)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixzeal/pseuds/lycanvirgin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“What’s up, homie?” Stiles greeted Derek who sat on the couch in the living area of the open space apartment.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Derek looked up from the book he was reading to give Stiles a flat stare. Right, calling Derek ‘homie’ was a weird thing to do. Shit, Stiles had been trying so hard not to make things weird that he’d totally made them weirder. How was he going to save this?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Got Me Floored

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (early) Valentine's Day!
> 
> I wrote this last night before falling asleep with no plans whatsoever for what to write and this is what it ended up as. It's the first thing I've managed to write and actually finish in ages. Gosh darn writer's block!
> 
> I was going to post it tomorrow but well... tomorrow I'll be out gallivanting for Valentine's. Just kidding, I'm singing hymns with my choir for a bunch of old people.
> 
> EDIT: Forgot to mention that this takes place sometime in the summer after season 2 and no one is dead. Except for Gerard. He's most definitely dead.

Stiles wandered into Derek’s new apartment. The door was unlocked and he had a habit of just walking into places as if he owned them. It would be weird if he rang the doorbell, wouldn’t it? He’d never used the doorbell before during the few weeks that Derek had lived there so he shouldn’t start now. Things would definitely become strange if he did.

“What’s up, homie?” Stiles greeted Derek who sat on the couch in the living area of the open space apartment.

Derek looked up from the book he was reading to give Stiles a flat stare. Right, calling Derek ‘homie’ was a weird thing to do. Shit, Stiles had been trying so hard not to make things weird that he’d totally made them weirder. How was he going to save this?

“What’s crack-a-lacking?” That was definitely not how. Stiles was the least smooth person in the world, the opposite of smooth. He was rough, just like Derek’s stubble against his skin… no, he wasn’t going to think about that. That thing that happened the last time they’d seen each other had just been a fluke caused by adrenaline and was to be ignored. At least Stiles thought that Derek wanted to ignore it since it had happened over a week ago and he hadn’t heard from Derek since.

“Stiles, I can almost see your internal flailing,” Derek said, sighing. “Sit down.”

Stiles sat down right where he stood because Derek had talked to him and that was more than he’d expected. He’d actually sort of imagined that Derek would ignore him as if he was thin air and that he’d have to do a walk of shame. Except without the sexy part that usually happened before a walk of shame. So it’d be more like a walk of the totally ignored.

“I didn’t mean on the floor.” Derek quirked an eyebrow at Stiles.

“Well, I want to sit down on the floor,” Stiles said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Your floor is very comfortable. Solid, you know? Whoever laid this floor knew what they were doing.”

Derek closed his book and put it to the side before lifting his hand to rub at his forehead. He sighed deeply before he looked at Stiles, looking like he’d bitten into something sour. “I’m not good at this,” he said stiltedly. “I didn’t know what would be the right thing to do.”

“Maybe the right thing to do would be not to make me feel like I did the wrong thing,” Stiles said, hating how vulnerable he sounded. 

“You’re usually so in my face about everything else. You faced me in a cop car when you thought I was a murderer.” Derek looked at loss for what to do or say. “I thought you’d come to face me about this too. A lot sooner than this. So I waited and you didn’t show so I thought…”

“That I didn’t want to talk to you,” Stiles finished for Derek with a short, strangled laugh. “Both of us really suck at this, huh? I, uh, I really enjoyed the kiss and I don’t regret it. Even though it was fueled by the adrenaline after saving Erica and Boyd and yeah… I don’t regret it.” He steeled himself to look into Derek’s eyes and he knew that Derek would find no lie in his words, but he didn’t know if Derek felt the same way.

“Stiles, you’re sixteen,” Derek said with a tortured expression. “I’m not saying that you don’t know what you want, I don’t even know if you’d want to kiss me again but… You’re underage and I have this broken pack to try to fix. It isn’t an ideal time to start something.”

Stiles bit on the pad of his thumb and looked up at Derek from under his eyelashes. An array of emotions were all jumbled up inside of him and he didn’t know what to do with himself. On one hand, Derek was pretty much rejecting him and that sucked. On the other hand, Derek was saying that if the timing had been different there could be something between them.

“I’m not asking you for anything,” Stiles finally said. “I mean, it’d be great to kiss you again and like maybe hold hands and all that stupid romantic shit but that’s not why I’m here. I just want us to be able to hang out again, you know? Like before we managed to find Erica and Boyd. When we worked together and talked and sometimes just sat together in silence. You know I’m not good at silence but with you it was comfortable and relaxing and I don’t want to lose that. Scott might never come around and see you as his alpha… but Derek, you’re my alpha. You anchor me.” 

Derek looked at Stiles with the same open and vulnerable expression as he’d done in that short moment after Stiles had held him up in a pool for two hours. Except now it wasn’t just for a short moment. He looked at Stiles as if he was a question and an answer all at once and Stiles couldn’t tear his gaze away or even blink.

“We can do that,” Derek said after they’d been looking into each other’s eyes for what felt like minutes. “I’d like that.”

Stiles’ face broke out in a grin. “Great, that’s great. Like, really awesome.” He paused for a moment before he added, “Can you help me up? I think my ass is asleep.”

Derek rolled his eyes but got up from the couch to give Stiles a hand. Once he’d pulled Stiles up he didn’t let go. Stiles looked at him in confusion. Derek gave Stiles’ hand a gentle tug to bring Stiles closer, wrapping his free arm around him. 

“Oh, okay.” Stiles melted against Derek and freed his hand so he could wrap both of his arms around Derek. “This isn’t like, an adrenaline fueled hug, right? You’re not going to stop speaking to me for a week?”

Derek huffed. “I hate you, Stiles.” The way he said it made it sound like the complete opposite of hate.

“Yeah, I hate you too, Derek.” Stiles grinned and leaned his head against Derek’s shoulder. “And you have the most comfortable floor in the world.”

Derek’s low chuckle was the best sound Stiles had ever heard. He hoped that he would always be someone who could make Derek laugh. (He was.)

**Author's Note:**

> If you caught any mistakes while reading this, please let me know so I can correct them.
> 
> I exist on [tumblr](http://lycanvirgin.tumblr.com/).


End file.
